


In The Full Moon's Light

by Billywick



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic for fanart exchange piece :D </p><p>Of course, she hadn’t needed the help. Of course, she would have killed the intruders that dared an ambush on her by herself. She who used to be the scourge of many, the nightmare keeping enemies awake at night. A vision of a blood-spattered, elven warrior that many claimed emerged from the depths of the abyss.</p><p>(actually kind of fluffy, its my first attempt at these two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Full Moon's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talrin).



“Rest easy now.”

A deep grumble was all the lunar lion managed to respond. It was almost pitiful next to how Nova usually sounded and even that weighed a little heavier on her heart than she would have liked to show. 

The moon rider straightened as she stood, now towering over the large lump of fur and muscle. Nova would be out of commission for at least two days, which would make patrols far longer and perhaps more tedious. But in favour of the big cat’s recovery, that was a hindrance Luna would gladly accept.

The mass of fur did not belong to Nova alone, of course. Beside the lion, almost shielding it with its massive form was Sylla’s spirit bear, keeping a vigilant eye on the injured feline. Not much touched Luna in the ways of evoking her sense of adoration, but the nature of the bear’s protection reminded her just too strongly of his spiritual partner, her husband Sylla. Or the Lone Druid, as the world that remembered him called him.

It was thanks to Sylla’s protective needs that Luna would walk for two days instead of burying a dead lunar lion. 

Of course, she hadn’t needed the help. Of course, she would have killed the intruders that dared an ambush on her by herself. She who used to be the scourge of many, the nightmare keeping enemies awake at night. A vision of a blood-spattered, elven warrior that many claimed emerged from the depths of the abyss.

So, yes, Luna would have been perfectly alright. But the poisoned spear into Nova’s flank would have claimed his life and there would have been nothing she could do about it. By the time the fight, short, brutal with her rage and the blood of their foes, was over, it was too late to suck out the poison and try to slow the bleeding. By the time Luna’s glaive was satisfied with death on its edges, Nova had lain too still for her liking, too silent to be alive.

It had almost been true and Luna had been considering a swift death for her loyal mount instead of watching him fade away pitifully when Sylla happened upon them. Or rather, his spirit bear had come crashing out of the underbrush, agitation moving the large, usually complacent animal with a ferocity rarely seen.

Really, it was all down to the spirit bear. Or so Sylla claimed. But as much as she believed in his severely honest nature, she also knew her husband better than that. Had the forest betrayed her pride and whispered to Sylla to come to her aid? She wouldn’t be entirely surprised by it. The forest and Sylla had this deep connection that Selemene had never bothered to reveal unto her. Luna lived with it, accepted her husband’s communing with plants and alike. Though they had an agreement that he would not watch her through the trees or small animals on her patrol, else he’d be sleeping with only his bear for company.

The threat had never been enforced, not in a small part thanks to Luna allowing herself a little weakness that she would have rather died than admitted to when she was a leader of men.  
Now though...now she didn’t mind admitting it to herself. She’d grown weak and used to luxury, the luxury of sleeping in the arms of an elf she loved, an elf she wanted at her side no matter what. Some might ask themselves what was to be so luxurious about that, but those who wondered had never experienced the hardships of a life of war. In war, everyone could be lost.

But that wasn’t her life anymore. Nor his. Now they had each other.

“The birds promised no rain tonight.”

Sylla’s voice was a gentle intrusion on her privacy of thought. For someone that could take the form of a ferocious bear, Sylla’s voice was rather appropriate, but it was pleasant to her in all of its nuances, the rich accent, the heavy rolls of his tongue. 

“Of course. Selemene smiles down on Nova.”

The moonlight would help, it always did. And Luna had done nothing to displease her goddess, so a starlit night of full moon would be their canvas tonight. Luna loved those nights the most, and so did Sylla. Of course, they were seldom troubled by concern over injured companions. Not often did trespassers venture into this forest. Rumor had long since spread Luna’s reputation as the guardian appointed by the moon goddess herself.

So those starlit, clear nights were hers and Sylla’s alone. In the velvety folds of darkness, their joinings were rituals of love, long-lived moments of intertwining their senses, feeling the life of each other in every possible way, melding their souls together. His, ancient and wise, hers, fierce and proud. Their love was ferocious and gentle like the tide itself. 

And perhaps Sylla’s impertinent rescue of Nova tonight had earned him some of that vehement adoration they had for each other. 

Their fire crackled gently, casting an amiable light over a small expanse of the vale they frequented as a sort of home. Luna strode over to where her husband perched and settled herself into his lap. Without question or words at all, she took him by the jaw and brought their lips together in silence. Sylla was everything but displeased with her control over the situation and returned her affection wholeheartedly. He always did. Luna pulled back when she couldn’t keep the smile from her lips anymore. One hand sliding up his jaw to trace an elven ear, the other her fingers through his beard, Luna let her forehead rest on Sylla’s.

“I shouldn’t be giving you any reward at all.”

“No.”

“But I will.”

“You will.”

“Yes. Nova owes you his life. I can’t be angry you followed us.”

Sylla wanted to chuckle, she saw it in the way the skin beneath his beard twitched in an effort to keep himself stern-faced.

“You’re so soft on the beast.”

A finely shaped eyebrow raised at that and Luna gave her husband a squeeze with her thighs that could easily choke seasoned warriors to death.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Maybe we should stop talking then.”

“Maybe you’re right. For now.”


End file.
